


Les larmes du Clown

by MadJJ



Category: Chocolat (2016)
Genre: Depression, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: L'un pleure le matin, l'autre la nuit.





	Les larmes du Clown

Georges pleure le matin. Rafaël peut l’entendre au travers du rideau qui sépare leurs deux couchettes. Le clown blanc essaye d’être discret, sans doute, mais ses sanglots emplissent toute la roulotte.

 

Oh, il ne pleure pas tous les matins, du moins c’est ce que Rafaël pense, mais cela lui arrive souvent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c’est peut-être pour la même raison que Georges ne sourit jamais lorsqu’il n’est pas sur la piste.

 

‘’‘’‘’‘’‘’

 

Chocolat pleure la nuit. Georges ne pense pas qu’il s’en rend compte. Il est réveillé, alors que la lune est accrochée haut au milieu des étoiles, par le bruit mouillé qui s’échappe par soubresauts de la gorge de l’auguste.

 

Oh, il ne pleure pas toutes les nuits, du moins Georges n’est pas systématiquement réveillé de la sorte, mais cela lui arrive souvent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c’est peut-être pour la même raison que Chocolat sourit si souvent, jouant un rôle même lorsqu’il n’est pas sur la piste.

 

 

 

‘’‘’‘’‘’‘’

 

Il leur est parfois difficile de déterminer le vrai du faux. Où s’arrêtent ces personnages qu’ils interprètent jour après jour, et où commencent qui ils sont vraiment. Et bien qu’ils s’apprivoisent alors qu’ils apprennent les mimiques l’un de l’autre, qu’ils répètent ensemble leurs numéros et suscitent la joie et les rires des spectateurs, si tôt qu’ils sont sur la scène, ils changent de masque, et commence à désapprendre également. L’un est-il vraiment un tyran utilisant l’autre sans considération pour l’argent et la gloire ? L’autre est-il vraiment si peu soucieux, frivoles et parfois même stupide dans ses actions irresponsables ?

 

Une chose reste vraie cependant, quelle que soit l’heure de la journée.

 

Les larmes du Clown.


End file.
